Shaymin
Shaymin (シェイミ Shaymin) is a Grass-type Legendary Pokémon. In Pokémon Platinum it is able to change its form and become a Grass/Flying Pokémon. Appearance Shaymin, unlike most Pokémon, is able to change back and forth between two forms, a land and a sky form. Both of which have their own unique appearance and abilities. Shaymin's Land form has a hedgehog-like appearance. Its body/fur is pure white and on its back it has green grass along with pink flowers growing on the sides of its head. It is also relatively small, being only 0'08" in height according to the Pokédex which means land form Shaymin is probably one of the smallest Pokémon. Shaymin's Sky Form is almost completely different from its Land Form. In this form, Shaymin has a dog-like appearance, and it is also larger. It's legs are much longer and are now a green colour. The green grass-like fur is now confined to its head and fashioned similar to a mohawk. It's ears are now very long, appearing almost like wings. On the back of its neck are two red petals that resemble a scarf. Special Abilities Both forms of Shaymin have their own ability. Shaymin's Land Form has the ability Natural Cure, which will heal any status effects when it is switched out of battle. It's Sky Form has the ability Serene Grace, which will double the chance of an attack having an additional effect. Shaymin is a very powerful Pokemon, capable of defeating many Pokemon. In order to go unnoticed by intruders or attackers, it utilizes its own form of camouflage; rolling up into a ball resembling a flower in a patch of grass. By doing so, it blends in with the surrounding flowers, going undetected even if the attacker is beside it. It also has the power to decompose the toxins in the air and turn the land into flower fields in an instant. It is believed that Shaymin turned the desolate area of Floaroma Town into a fertile field. Its unique move, Seed Flare, is a powerful Grass-type move that has a chance of lowering the opponent's Special Defense. In the Anime Shaymin has not yet made an appearance in the anime series, though it was featured in the 11th Pokémon Movie. In the 11th Movie Shaymin and Giratina were given a starring role in the movie. The movie was the debut appearance of Sky Forme Shaymin. In the Game Shaymin debuted in the games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. However, it has so far, only been obtainable through events such as the 11th movie event in Japan, and the Toys "R" Us giveaway. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Shaymin is obtainable at the Flower Paradise location. The only way to access this area however, is to receive the item Oak's Letter from an event in Japan. Receiving this item and speaking with Oak at the specified location will cause a long path to appear, which leads to the Flower Paradise. Some have bypassed the issue of obtaining the letter by using a cheat device to either cause the event to happen or use a "walk through anything" cheat to walk across the water into the Flower Paradise. In Pokémon Platinum, Shaymin are able to change into an alternate form known as its "Sky Form". In order to change into it's Sky Form the Gracidea flower item must be used on Shaymin, but this can only be used during the day. In order to obtain the flower, a player must take their Shaymin with them on their first visit to Floaroma Town. Pokédex Entries Locations * Flower Paridise. * Trading. * By use of cheat device. * Nintendo Event. Sprites Learnset Level-Up *'Bold' text indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this move. *''Italics'' indicate a move this Pokémon's evolved form gains STAB from. Machines *'Bold' text indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this move. *''Italics'' indicate a move this Pokémon's evolved form gains STAB from. Breeding None Tutor All of the following moves can only be tutored in Platinum. There are no tutor moves for Diamond and Pearl. Land Forme *'Bold' text indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this move. *''Italics'' indicate a move this Pokémon's evolved form gains STAB from. Sky Forme *'Bold' text indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this move. *''Italics'' indicate a move this Pokémon's evolved form gains STAB from. Origin The name Shaymin comes from the Japanese word, Shay meaning gratitude, thus its nickname "the Gratitude Pokemon" or "Spirit of Gratitude" and minature meaning small or miniature, which is why it is the smallest legendary at only 8 inches long. Trivia * Shaymin is believed to have beautified the once desolate Floaroma Town, which explains why the town and Flower Paradise share the same music. Category:Grass PokémonCategory:Flying PokémonCategory:Legendary PokémonCategory:Generation IV Pokémon